My heart is yours
by missmusicaltheatre3
Summary: Sequel to what hurt the most shows the Suspian love story as it continues, don't have to read the first story. All Pevensies included!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys here is the sequel you have all been waiting for!**

**I would like to thank all the people who have read and reviewed on my first story, it is really appreciated, I would love for more review on advice, songs and any other comments.**

**Since none of you guys reviewed on story names, thanks Raina for the song I will use it soon, so after the amazing song suggestion I got in my last story I decided to name my story by that song.**

**Songs:**

**pretending (Glee cast.)**

**I loved this song when it was on Glee and I hate to put a downer on this chapter but I think this chapter should show a transition and this song really shows Susan and Caspian's feelings towards each other.**

**I don't know how to love him (Jesus Christ superstar)**

**I think I may have used this song before but I think it really shows how Susan feels towards Caspian after what happened in the last story.**

**Hope you all enjoyx**

It had been three weeks since Hermes had kept her in his castle and Susan who was sitting on a window seat in the library at cair paravel shuddered at the memory of it all. She just wanted it all to go away and disappear forever and ever. She knew he was dead but the memory of him would always be lurking in the back of head as sinister as ever.

She had been wearing a façade all off the weeks, she smiled and laughed all day and then poured her heart out all night. The first week was not that bad, seeing cair in all its former glories lifted her heart from her its depressive state slightly. She felt so much love towards Caspian for re building cair. In fact she felt so much affection towards him she found it hard to keep inside her affections. It felt as if her body repelled against any at all.

When she first entered the halls she felt as if she had been taken back in time to the golden age, her chambers were even more impressive than she had remembered. There were tiny intricate patterns on her walls and furniture even she had forgotten herself.

The second week however was harder whenever any one, especially her brothers or Caspian had shown her affection she felt so small and weak she could not stand it and soon pushed the feelings out her mind and for that week it worked, Lucy and herself were planning a victory ball so she tried to get her head into that.

Yet today was the final day of the third week and despite being stuck in preparation Lucy and Susan found out it was harder than they had remembered to plan a ball, all of the dresses, outfits, food, wine, invites were somewhat overwhelming. They had always been amazing at planning them before and both were surprised they had lost their touch.

In fact that is what she was doing in the library, she intended to go and find a book on traditional music to take them all back to the golden age, her head had wondered of as she stared out of the window over looking the harsh waves. Slow spots of rain trickled down the windows slowly. They reminded her so much of tears, she had shed so many recently. She shook herself trying to set herself straight. Why was she being like this she had all her family who loved her and cared about her, she had Caspian back the man she had been longing for all this time and she was at home in Narnia and about to regain her throne. Why was she so un happy.

She sighed and began to read a section on Narnian folk music.

* * *

Caspian had been one of the first people to see her strange change in behaviour, yes of course her siblings had seen it too yet they had not picked up on it as much as he had, in a way they almost ignored it. The only other possibility is that she was hiding it, this seemed very like Susan. It hurt Caspian when she did this buried her feelings away like this, yes she was a strong person mentally and physically as of yesterday she beat both Edmund and Peter in a sword fight. He smiled at the memory she could easily win in a battle, yet Peter would never allow it.

Peter, maybe he knew what was going on with her he was her brother after all, he decided to go find him and left the corridor he was standing in and headed towards Peter's room.

* * *

The sight in Peter's room was hilarious there were shirts, breeches and waistcoats strung up everywhere, Lucy had a tape measure in her hand waiting for Peter and Edmund to come from behind the flock screen to be measured.

"Finally." Lucy sighed in exasperation as they both emerged from the screen in their so called outfits for the ball, they were both wearing red shirts with golden embroidery on them and white waistcoats yet Peter was wearing brown trouser and Edmund was wearing black.

"No." she screamed at Edmund, who was taken back from his sisters attitude,

"What?" he whined at her, he looked down at himself searching for any tears or stains and looked up when Lucy began lecturing him,

"I said that we were having a red and gold theme and black is not on that scheme of colours and black is not on that colour palette, do you know how long this took me to plan this out Edmund! The ball is tonight we need to get this right!"

Both of her brothers stared at her and she sighed,

"Do I need to explain it again?" she said taking on a tone that reminded her of her teacher back in England.

"No." Edmund sighed as Peter sniggered.

Lucy looked at Peter and said sternly.

"I don't know why your laughing that waistcoat is far too big take that over there and change both of you."

They both disappeared again behind the screen and Edmund whispered to Peter,

"When did our little sister become so bossy?"

Peter laughed a little as Lucy who was becoming very stressed shouted at them,

"I heard that!"

The brothers both laughed as Lucy rolled her eyes at them and composed herself when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened the door to see Caspian in front of her,

"Caspian." she said happily,

He smiled back at her and said, "Hello Lucy I'm looking for Peter do you know where he might be."

Lucy bit her jaw and looked towards the screen,

"He's trying on clothes for tonight with Ed, do you have yours?"

Caspian smiled remembering the package of clothes in his room that morning.

"Yes thank you, how long will Peter be I need to speak to him." he said anxiously,

Edmund heard this and shouted from behind the screen, "He may be an eternity if Lucy carries on like this Caspian."

Lucy rolled her eyes at her brother and turned back to Caspian and smiled trying to keep herself calm,

"I'll send him to the study when were done it should not be that long he has more clothes sense than Edmund thank Aslan."

They both smiled and Edmund shouted,

"I heard that."

Caspian walked towards the study as Lucy shut the door and shouted to Edmund,

"I know!"

* * *

Peter had changed into a white shirt and blue breeches and went to the study to see Caspian, he was slightly unsure on what he wanted to talk to him about but he knew really in the back of his mind that it was about Susan.

He rapped gently on the door and entered to see Caspian sat on the same window seat Susan had been sitting on a few hours ago he was watching the drops of water from the rain fall slowly down the window, to him they looked like small tears.

Peter noticed how entranced he was and soon spoke up,

"I hope the rain clears up for tonight."

Caspian almost jumped up at the shock of his voice he turned to face him and said in surprise,

"Peter you were quicker than I expected."

Peter smiled and said,

"Well Lucy was right I do have more clothes sense than Ed, I had to leave him alone to face Lucy hopefully he should still be alive by tonight."

Caspian smiled and went to sit down at the main desk as Peter followed him he asked,

"So what do you want to talk about."

Caspian sighed and said,

"Susan."

Peter's head was screaming 'I should have known!' but he pushed all thoughts back in his head and stayed calm as he said quietly,

"What about Susan."

Caspian looked at the mahogany desk trying to avoid his eye contact,

"I just think she seems so sad and lonely, but she is covering all her emotions up."

Peter sighed and said to him,

"I know my sister she does this when she is longing for something she has always done this."

Caspian looked at Peter showing his understanding in his soft eyes, as Peter whispered something he never thought he could say,

"She needs you Caspian."

He looked up at him in surprise,

"What?"

Peter sighed and moaned,

"Don't make me say it again."

Caspian was still confused,

"Well what do I do."

Peter looked at him,

"I've never been a Romeo but you need to talk to her tonight alone."

Caspian nodded and said,

"Tonight."

* * *

Lucy had just finished tackling Edmund's outfit and her own which was a red dress with golden sleeves and a golden skirt she adored it so much.

she entered Susan's room to see her already in her outfit she looked stunning, she was wearing a ivory white dress with red embroidery it made her look radiant,

"Susan you look beautiful."

Susan smiled at her younger sister and smiled as she whispered to herself in the mirror she was looking into,

"Tonight."

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys, hoped you liked the first chapter but not many reviews, although thanks Raina for seeing the fault in my title! (red face!) but thanks any way and even if u really hate the story please tell me and I will try my best to make it better for you!**

**songs:**

**Tonight (west side story)**

**I would recommend the reprise as Tony and Maria's parts work very well together and also show Susan and Caspian's feelings as well.**

**Can I have this dance (High school musical three)**

**I have to say I hated this film yet the only seen I enjoyed was this scene I thought the song was very cute and would fit in this chapter as it is about the dance.**

**Here we go see you at the bottom of the page!**

Edmund and Peter were stood at the top of the stairs waiting for Lucy to appear they had been waiting at least ten minutes and could hear the quiet whispers from the guests downstairs. They had never usually been late for any event in all the times they had been in Narnia, yet they ere all still adjusting to coming back together.

Peter sighed and leaned on the wall,

"How long will she be?"

Peter did not want the dance tonight he knew he would have to give his sister up tonight he was starting to regret his decision of giving Caspian his permission, in fact he was so very close to taking it back his boot was edged in front of the other he wanted so badly to run down the corridor and lock Susan in her room and tell Caspian it was off.

He sighed again, he had to give her up now for real no exceptions.

Edmund was now pacing in front of Peter, he had always been the most anxious out of all of his brothers and sisters,

"There are guests waiting for us Peter we need to go down soon!"

He said annoyance taking a sharp tone throughout his voice worry was taking over the rest.

Peter was more calm and said reassuringly,

"Lucy will be here soon."

Edmund joined his brother leaning against the pillar and sighed sulking slightly,

"I wish she would hurry up."

Peter looked at him and said sarcastically,

"Are you sure your not waiting for the wine down there?"

Edmund hit his brother on his arm,

"Shut up!"

Edmund had always loved drinking the wines of Narnia and could not get out of the habit at home, there had been a few occasions where his aunt or uncle had scolded him for sneaking sips of wine every so often.

Lucy came running down the hall wearing her red velvet dress with gold embroidery her hair was let down straight and her silver crown rested lopsided on her head.

Peter and Edmund held back there laughter as she ran towards them and said gasping.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Peter took her buy the shoulders and gently trying to straighten her crown on her head smiling at his sister. Yet Lucy bridled away from him slightly and his face turned slightly angered. He looked at his sister closely, she had on a very dark shade of crimson lipstick, he smelt the strong smell of perfume and grew even more angry as he saw two glittering earrings on either side of her ears. He grabbed her ears gently and shouted in a hushed tone trying to stop any of the guests downstairs hearing him,

"What are these?"

Lucy hissed in pain as his Peter's grip pained her newly pierced ears,

"Peter let go they've just gone in." she screamed quietly in pain.

Peter replied his voice getting more angered,

"Well they will be coming straight out now, Edmund you take the other ear."

Lucy stepped back protesting her brother's advance,

"It's not fair Peter I'm fifteen! Susan had earrings then and make up!"

Peter looked at her sternly and said harshly,

"She was sixteen and she asked me first."

Lucy rolled her eyes and whispered softly her head bent,

"Since when were you the parent."

Peter had heard this,

"Excuse me?"

Lucy sighed and whispered,

"Noting."

Lucy stood reluctantly as her brothers pulled out the earrings as gently as they could, Peter decided to question her further,

"Where did you get that lipstick and perfume?"

"Susan's room." whispered Lucy.

The brothers rolled there eyes as they both pulled out the earrings at the same time as Lucy squealed slightly.

Peter turned Lucy towards him and took out his handkerchief and dabbed off the spots of blood from her ears and the red lipstick and the whispered to her looking into her eyes,

"Listen to me Lucy I know you feel in the shadow of your sister sometimes but you are beautiful you don't need Susan's make up to prove that, now care to join me?"

Peter offered her is arm and Lucy smiled brightly at her brother and took his arm,

"Wait for me." said Edmund hastily, he took Lucy's other arm as the three of them were announced as they walked down the grand staircase smiling into the midst of to the swirling dancers dressed in red and gold. They all looked up,the decorations were beautiful and the ball room was looking amazing.

Peter looked around in awe,

"You did so well Lucy this looks amazing."

She smiled at her brother and said smiling at him,

"Why thank you Peter."

The three royals head turned up slowly as Caspian appeared at the top of the stair case, he was wearing a white shirt and a red waist coat, his black boots were polished and his hear was brown and fluffy and framed his clean and bright face he looked so charming every woman in the room even Lucy blushed.

He approached them all and said gasping slightly in awe,

"Lucy this is amazing."

Lucy smiled happy with all the comments of praise she had been achieving she felt so special,

"So I've been told."

Caspian blushed slightly and asked nervously,

"Where's Susan?"

The three of then stared at him, they had not thought of Susan the whole evening,

"I'll go find her." stated Peter.

"No let me." Lucy said quietly as she ran past her brother and up the staircase towards her sister's room.

* * *

Lucy had walked slowly down the corridor towards her sister room and tapped gently on the ivory door and inquired,

"Susan."

She heard no reply, so she knocked again more loudly and stated louder,

"Susan!"

She heard nothing again and entered the room to see Susan in the same position she had been in a few hours ago, yet her hair was curled back with tiny pearl pinks making her dark brown hair sparkle slightly, her face was slightly made up she looked so fair and pure yet her face was pale she looked worried.

"Are you okay Susan?"

Susan hear her sister quite voice and knew she wasn't okay she was scared out of wits she had to face Caspian she wanted to so badly but every time she thought about him her heart began to race and beat out of her chest.

Susan turned to see her sister and told her truth,

"No."

Lucy sighed,

"Your nervous aren't you?"

Susan nodded.

"Why?"

Susan looked at her sister she had to tell someone and she could trust Lucy,

"It's Caspian."

Lucy sighed in realisation.

"It's just that I want to show him so much how I love him but every time I try my heart just takes over and all the words in my mouth just get jumbled up."

Lucy stopped her sister's voice and embraced Susan and said to her, still in the embrace,

"You love him and he loves you forget about you heart and just follow him."

Susan smiled at her sister,

"Since when did you get so smart?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders beaming, Susan noticed the spots of blood on her ears and asked,

"What happened to your ears?"

Lucy bit her lip nervously,

"Well I pierced them and then Peter got angry and took them out and took my lipstick off."

Susan smiled at her,

"I thought I was missing a lipstick."

Lucy laughed softly at her sister as Susan said,

"Lets get those cleaned up and then we'll head downstairs shall we."

Lucy nodded as they both entered Susan's bathroom.

* * *

There was another announcement as Lucy and Susan entered the ball room once more Caspian looked up at Susan, she looked stunning her white dress hung loosely on her figure and matched her pale creamy skin perfectly the red embroidery matched her ruby red lips that were parted slightly in awe, his eyes met hers and she blushed slightly.

The sisters reached the floor just as the Narnia waltz began and Peter took his final chance with a dance form his sister and approached her,

"May I have this dance."

Susan gasped slightly and said quickly,

"Yes of course."

Peter took his sister in hold and they began to waltz slowly around the floor, he leaned over her soft neck and whispered to her,

"You look stunning."

Susan smiled as she danced around the floor and nearly burst out laughing when she saw Lucy bossing Edmund around the floor.

Her smile soon faded when she saw Caspian approaching her and Peter she tried to calm down but her heart began to race and she whispered quickly to Peter,

"I can't do this!"

Susan ran off to the gardens and headed for the bottom balcony looking onto the sea, Caspian went after her but looked back to see an approving nod from Peter.

* * *

Susan's body was leaned slightly over the balcony and she was breathing heavily as Caspian approached her silently and she heard his un mistaken Hispanic accent,

"Susan?"

Susan looked up at him her heart was beating again and she threw out her words,

"I'm so sorry."

She fell into his arms her breathing still fast and worried,

Caspian held her in his arms slowly and whispered to her softly,

"Can I have this dance?"

Susan looked up at him slightly startled,

"Now, here?"

He nodded and held out his hand as Susan smiled and slipped his into hers.

They both danced slowly in each others embrace for ten long minutes loving every minute of it,

"Caspian?"

"Yes."

Susan took a deep breath and said something she had been wanting to say to him again for a long time,

"I love you."

**Hoped you liked it pretty please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews, please keep them coming I would especially like them on the songs as they are getting really hard to pick and I would love some more suggestions.**

**Can you feel the love tonight (Lion King, obviously!)**

**I picked this song as it really shows the love and was requested by Raina so I had to use this, I have seen lion king the musical twice and if you haven't seen it well get up and go see it, the show is amazing.**

**Distant melody (Peter pan, Cathy Rigby)**

**Honestly I really loved the idea of Caspian having a singing voice and I think it would just add to the cuteness of him all together!**

**I could have danced all night (the king and I)**

**I think this song really shows how much Susan had loved the dance last night and I think it also a bit different for her character so give it a try.**

**The poem I included, I found online I did not find the name of the author but I really loved it and if you ever read it you can take it off but I do not won that poem!**

**Hope you enjoyx**

* * *

Caspian smiled so hard he thought his cheeks would drop off, she loved him, she finally said it, he held Susan at shoulder width and looked into her clear blue eyes her face was bright a relived she smiled at him as he came closer to her and pressed his soft lips upon her red ones and kissed her softly as she let him embraced her.

The kiss lasted a long time but when they finally pulled apart they heard the instrumental to one of Narnia's most famous dance songs begin to play.

Susan smiled slightly she remembered the song from when she first came to Narnia in fact she had wrote it, although she had never really felt love to any of her suitors in that age she had always felt a strong love towards Narnia itself, she would have never thought it would have carried on all these years.

They both slowly took the dance position keeping their smiles and their eye contact as they did so. And began to sway slowly to the music. Susan rested her head on Caspian's shoulder and inhaled his soft scent, as he sang quietly.

_A wish upon a shooting star_  
_A dream_  
_Happiness_  
_A reason for tomorrow_  
_A shoulder to cry on_  
_A beautiful face to see everyday_  
_A Perfect person_  
_Together forever_  
_A never ending love_  
_A beautiful life_  
_A Happily Ever After_

Susan listened to him singing he had a calm smooth voice and it made her heart melt, she held onto him close as he repeated the song this time acapella as the music had stopped.

The moonlight caressed their shadows as they danced slowly as one.

* * *

Peter watched as the last of the guests left through the main entrance and Lucy and Edmund approached him, Lucy was firmly holding up Edmund's arm, Edmund at this point had drank about half a dozen goblets of wine by this time.

Peter sighed at him as Lucy approached with him,

"Honestly Ed you really need to stop drinking all this wine at balls, we might have to stick a chaperone on you."

Edmund rolled his eyes and muttered in a low slurred voice at Peter,

"Yes but once I have one goblet I have to drink another Peter!"

It was Lucy's turn to roll her eyes now and pulled the strain off her brother's weight to her other shoulder and sighed at Peter,

"Well I'm going to bed I think I need to work on my stamina, I've only had six dances and I feel so tired my legs could drop off!"

Peter smiled at his sister and said,

"Well before they do could you out your older brother to bed."

Lucy smiled and gently dragged Edmund's sagging body up the grand staircase as Peter turned to the glass doors leading to the gardens he had stopped himself going to his sister all night and now temptation and got the better of him as he walked through the doors swiftly yet quietly, Susan would kill him if she caught him.

He looked out towards the balcony he saw Susan and Caspian swaying slowly together the stars shone down on them and the moonlight framed their smiling faces. He looked as Susan she looked even more stunning the light made her face looked smooth and bright her eyes were sparkling as she looked at Caspian lovingly.

Peter sighed as he looked at the ground as if thought to himself,

'I've lost her'

He backed up against the wall and went to his room to try and get some sleep, although he knew this was not going to happen whilst the image of them together was still recent in his head.

* * *

Susan looked at Caspian smiling at her as she bowed her head and whispered,

"I never knew you could sing."

He smiled,

"I never knew you wrote songs."

Susan looked up at him in realisation,

"How did you know I wrote that song, I kept it a secret."

He smiled at her charmingly,

"Well you forget that I am also a king and can find pretty much anything in my mind."

Susan smiled looking at the ground,

"No really I found the lyrics in your trunk when I was looking for any drawings of the old cair paravel."

Susan smiled and then became her usual self,

"It's late I'd better go to bed."

Caspian offered his arm to her,

"May I escort you my Queen."

Susan smiled sweetly taking his arm and sighed,

"But it's Susan."

They both smiled at each all the way to the grand staircase, Susan soon felt very tired at the thought of climbing it she sighed looking up at it.

Caspian looked at her,

"Do you want me to carry you."

Susan looked at him shocked at him at first but then understood him and nodded she was too tired to lecture him. He held out his arms to her and she slipped her light body into his strong arms as he effortlessly carried her up the staircase to her room.

By the time they had reached her room Susan had fallen asleep in his arms he smiled looking down at her and used one of his arms to open her ivory white door want entered her room, he placed her gently on the bed luckily she did not stir. He took a notice to look at how beautiful she was but then he sat on her bed and gently pulled the covers over her dress and gently took of her golden crown.

He looked at her and remembered how much she loved his voice and began singing a song his mother had sang to him when he was a lot younger,

Once upon a time and long ago  
I heard someone singing  
Soft and low  
Now when day is done  
And night is near  
I recall this song I used to hear  
My child, my very own,  
Don't be afraid, you're not alone  
Sleep until the dawn  
For all is well  
Long ago this song was sung to me  
Now it's just a distant melody  
Somewhere from the past I used to know  
Once upon a time  
And long ago...  
He smiled at her sleeping face and kissed her gently on the head before he walked slowly out of the room closing the door quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys thank you so much for the reviews (although I was hoping for more :(...sigh) but oh well anyway to answer song questions:**

**I think that Peter did not over react as although yes we have earrings from a young age in this time period in the 1940's I'm nit sure it would be supported at that age then. Yet I think he acted the way he did because the piercing was done badly, hence the bleeding, and that she didn't ask for permission as in she is living independently. But I understand what you are saying.**

**I know this wasn't a question but in the last chapter I said that Caspian could sing, well Ben Barnes was in a band called hyrise and they are pretty amazing and he can song really well so you should have a listen, especially if you're a Ben lover(like me!)**

**Songs,**

**A dream is a wish your heart makes,(Disney's Cinderella) **

**I think this song is just really nice and relates to dreams and is Disney so I had to include it!**

**I could have danced all night,(The king and I.)**

**I know that I used this in the last chapter but I finished it in a different place than I was expecting so it fits in more at the beginning of this story instead.**

**I loved her first,(Heartland.)**

**I first listened to this yesterday and oh my god it is amazing I actually love it, yes I know Peter is not Susan's father so I would literally replace the word father with brother! **

**Here we go!**

Susan's eyes fluttered open slowly she saw the warm golden light of the sun shine brightly into her eyes causing her to turn over and bury her head softly into her pure white bed linen, she sighed she had just dreamt the most wonderful dream she smiled replaying it in her head,

_She was standing on a beach it was raining and the sea was wild. She could barley see out to the sea as the rain and wind was so strong it stopped any vision she had the sand flew in large swirls and brushed her soft skin harshly. She was wearing a soft pink dress it looked like silk but it was hard to tell as it was soaking wet. Suddenly her world turned gloomy and grey as she fell onto the wet sand after being blown over by the wind. She heard loud voices shouting her name and when she regained her vision she looked up and then she saw Caspian he approached her his face was glowing a creamy golden colour through the rain he smiled at her and her heart turned golden as if a gold circle was framing them, then sadly she woke._

She had to admit it was a strange dream but it just made her think of Caspian he looked amazing, this then made her think of last night, where he looked amazing.

She had finally regained the feeling of loving him that she always wanted ever since she came back, just looking into his soft eyes made her heart beat ten times faster. He was such a good dancer , she could have easily danced all night with him , if only her sensible side had not got the better of her.

Then she remembered his voice it was so smooth and almost soulful he slid onto high notes so smoothly it made her knees want to buckle and give way. She jumped out of her bed and realised she was still in her dress from last night she shrugged sighing and began whirling round her bedroom grabbing the four bedposts and spinning around them wildly she felt so happy until she heard a small cough.

She whizzed round her face turning bright red to see Edmund standing there his face looked tired and pale,

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at her as if she was insane.

"Nothing!" Susan replied quickly staring at the floor.

"Why are you wearing your dress from last night?" he questioned looking puzzled at her crumpled silk gown.

"Because I felt like it." Susan snapped at him she started pulling the covers over her bed trying to make it neat.

"Woah lay off." he slurred slightly clutching his head leaning against the door frame.

Susan looked up at him and sighed," Are you drunk?"

"Not really." he murmured.

Susan rolled her eyes at him, "What did you want any way? Or can't you remember?" she asked.

Edmund sighed, "Very funny, Peter sent me to fetch you were having breakfast."

Susan walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a pale blue dress and said to Edmund, "Gove me two minutes to get dressed."

He nodded as she entered her bathroom, he waited till the door slammed shut and then sprawled onto her bed snoring slightly.

Sure enough Susan came back into her bedroom dressed and washed in exactly two minutes, she had pinned most of her dark brown curls into a half back style and was tackling with the last hair pin when she shouted at her brother causing him to wake up,

"Ed I just made that bed!"

He sat up slowly and grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, sorry."

"Come on." ordered Susan as she picked up her brother form her bed and half walked half dragged him into the dining room, not that he needed food.

* * *

Peter sat at the table staring a Caspian who sat on the other end smiling to himself , Peter hated his expression and began thinking to himself on what that man could have done to his sister, he shuddered and turned his attention to Lucy who had just walked in.

"Good morning Peter, Caspian." she said brightly smiling at them both.

"Good morning." Caspian said smiling.

Peter rolled his eyes as his sister took the seat next to him and whispered to him,

"I thought you and Caspian were okay."

Peter looked at the dazed king and replied to his sister,

"He was until he danced with her last night and carried her to bed."

Lucy nearly chocked on the water she was drinking and said to Peter,

"Peter what are you thinking, you don't honestly think he would do that."

Peter sighed and looked at the floor,

"Your being ridiculous, I thought you knew them both better." she sighed at him.

As if on cue Susan entered with Edmund leaning on her shoulder, Caspian's face lit up as she walked in looking beautiful as always, Susan gently dropped Edmund on a chair and looked at Caspian with deep love in her eyes and whispered looking at him,

"Good morning."

He smiled and replied his voice hushed,

"Good morning."

Susan stepped forward towards him but was then held back by Peter's strong arm catching her white sleeve,

"Susan can I have a word." he said almost harshly,

She wanted to say no but Caspian could wait, he always would so she nodded and followed her brother into the hallway and then into the study.

"Yes." she said abruptly as she stood in the room watching him pace up to her,

"What did he do to you last night?" he said angrily in her face.

She stepped back innocently,

"Who?"

"Caspian." said Peter spitting out his name as if it was venom.

"Peter, we just danced." she exclaimed overcome by his anger towards her.

He walked up to her again closing the gap between them,

"Then why did he carry you back to your room."

Susan sighed realising what he was talking about,

"He carried me up the staircase back to my room because I was tired, Peter what were you thinking!"

Peter stepped back in defeat,

"Okay, but if he dares to do anything to you, I will kill him." he said regaining his anger.

"That will never be necessary, is this about Lucy?"

Peter looked up at her confused.

"Why would it be about Lucy?"

"Because last night she began to grow up Peter, and you didn't like that."

He sighed,

"It wasn't like that it was that she could have got a serious ear infection if they were pierced wrong, she did then herself."

"I pierced mine myself."

Peter looked at her remembering when she pierced them in America, he shuddered remembering all the blood in the sink.

"I know but dad put me in charge I have to look after you all and I don't want to mess it up last night was hell for me with Lucy hurting her ears Ed getting drunk and you..."

He could not continue as he was crying into Susan as she whispered to him softly,

"Your doing amazing Dad would be proud."

He smiled at her and brought her light body onto his lap as they both sat on the window seat treasuring the few moments they had together.

**Hey please review I will only update if there are some there cus seriously I have like so many tests this week it is unbelievable!**

**So I'll try and find time if you guys review!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey there I am really sorry but I have to take a break in this story as I really don't have nay inspiration for it right now thank you so much for all your suggestions and I will use them when I come back I promise in the meantime I will be writing hopefully three new stories all for Narnia so please read them ,**

**I will hope to come back to this story on valentines day so please come back then, **

**till then please read my first new story,**

**beginnings,**

**This story is a Susan/ Peter fan fiction, obviously they are not related in this version but please read as I think you will like it!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey there sorry for the scare it turns out that I will be continuing this story, after reading it I really regained inspiration for the story and will hopefully develope the plot I had for profecy in with this story, or I may make it the thrid story but I am really unsure so far.**

**Songs, being honest I have none so any suggestions would be helpful.**

**Sorry for the wait but I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

breakfast had finished for the siblings and they were all sat at the table making plans for the day it was these days the Pevensie's loved the most just enjoying Narnia as it was, as they did in the golden age. For all four of them it was the only time they had not felt homesick in Narnia, yet it was probably because their parents had not been back in England yet none of them had thought of that since they got to Narnia, it was strange really.

Peter was sat next Susan after having made up with her and was smiling at his sister, who was trying to make out some sort of plan, despite not knowing herself what she wanted to do with the day.

"Well what is everyone thinking of doing today?" she asked generally.

Peter leaned back in his chair and suggested, "How about a picnic on the beach?"

"That sounds great!" said Lucy her eyes were bright with enthusiasm.

Edmund and Caspian nodded in agreement and they went of to get ready. Yet Caspian who had wanted other plans for that day pulled back Lucy who was the last to walk out of the dining room door, thankfully he wanted to talk to her.

"Lucy can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course!" said Lucy as they both sat down at the table so they could talk.

"Lucy, I have been thinking about this for a long time and I wanted to tell you first."

Lucy looked at him with pure excitement, "Yes!" she squealed.

Caspian smirked at the sight of her, "I want to propose to Susan."

Lucy screamed in excitement as Caspian looked around anxiously.

"Hush, I don't want Peter accusing me of murdering you!"

Lucy smiled at him and blabbed in exhilaration she was thrilled for her sister,

"When are you going to ask her?"

He sighed,

"That's the problem I was going to ask Peter today but I cant if Susan is there, so I need Peter alone after the picnic."

Lucy sighed thinking and then beamed when she found an idea,

"There is this lake we used to go to in the golden age we could go there, and you could take Peter and Ed horse riding, that is if Edmund can get on his horse!"

Caspian smiled at her and said confidently as the both rose from their chairs,

"So we have a plan then."

Lucy nodded and ran off shouting down the corridor,

"See you in the stables!"

* * *

An hour later Peter, Susan, Caspian, Edmund and Lucy were in the stables saddling up their horses.

Caspian looked across at Susan as she mounted her beautiful white horse, Kirana, she looked beautiful she was wearing a long baby blue skirt with a white blouse and silver velvet corset, Lucy was wearing the same outfit in red and purple, they looked so alike but yet you could tell them apart straight away by their personality's.

Peter and Edmund had already mounted and were waiting for the others in the courtyard on their chestnut horses, both wearing white shirts and brown pants the weather was warm yet breezy so they were all dressed in light clothing since the heat could get exceedingly hot in Narnia, it was unbelievable there was ever an age full of snow.

The all rode to the beach at a quick pace Caspian noticed how Susan's dark brown curls flew elegantly in the wind, he had cut his own hair shorter than it was before, not that short but noticeably he had also removed his beard it was just getting too frustrating for him to cope with any more, plus he never thought it would impress Susan anyway, yet the only example of me from his world were Peter and Edmund.

He knew she was in love with him , she had said it herself yet what happened with Hermes had made her most distant to him, he felt like he had to start all over again, not that he minded falling in love with her all over again, if he could he would spend his whole life falling in love with Susan. But he wanted them so much to be married, they could rule Narnia, it was his dream and it was so close to coming true, it all depended on today, this had to work.

When they finally got to the beach Peter and Edmund ran straight into the water and soon pulling Lucy in after them all of them giggling uncontrollably, you wouldn't believe they were all sixteen or older if you saw them. Caspian was leaving the horses when he saw Susan gently taking the beige picnic blanket and putting it gently on the colour matched sand and sitting elegantly on it. He walked over to her and offered her his arms playfully and smiled at her as she looked up at him,

"Care to join me in the sea."

Susan smiled reluctantly, she knew she shouldn't she had grown out of it, yet looking at Peter in the water pulled that idea out of her head quicker than it had been there all along. she smiled and took Caspian's arm as they ran off into the water.

* * *

After having a huge fight in the water and all of them getting completely and utterly soaked Susan, Peter, Edmund, Caspian and Lucy came out of the water as they were now ravenously hungry and began eating the picnic whilst chatting casually.

Caspian was drinking some wine when he looked up at Lucy, nobody had yet brought up what they were all doing in the afternoon and he needed to ask Peter and Edmund today.

Lucy put down her goblet and looked at Susan as she asked,

"Susan do you want to go to the lake today, you know the one from the golden age where Peter was knighted."

Susan looked at her strangely and Peter blushed remembering what had happened.

Susan finally answered Lucy after staring at her for a while,

"Lucy we haven't been there in thousands of years how do you know if it's still there?"

Lucy smiled she had already received a map from the professor showing her that it was still there,

"I know for sure it is still there will you come, please!"

Susan sighed reluctantly, "Okay great."

Edmund leaned back and scoffed at Lucy,

"Thanks for inviting the boys Lu."

Lucy looked across at Caspian giving him his cue. Caspian responded by shifting how he was sat and putting down his goblet.

"Actually Edmund, I was wondering if you and Peter would want to come on a trail with me today, I have been wanting to show you it for a while now."

"Yes great, that's settled then, the girls go to the lake and we go horse riding." said Peter, as usual taking charge.

Caspian smiled at Lucy it had worked he was going to ask them.


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey there hoped you enjoyed the last chapter I posted, although I was hoping for more reviews, although to be honest I just really enjoy writing and reading great fanfictions and it really picks me up when I get a good review or if someone had updated on one of my favourite stories it's really amazing. So I'm not asking for you all to praise me but ideas and tips are what I love the most.**

**A quick note I have changed Lucy's age to fifteen.**

**Moving on from that I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

After the picnic had been cleared form the shore and all of them had saddled up on their horses, they went their separate way, Lucy and Susan to the lake and Edmund, Peter and Caspian on the trail.

Susan sat on her horse looking over at Lucy who was smiling sneakily as if she knew something. She had seen this look before, when Susan had a surprise birthday party for her thirteenth, when she found out that they were getting a pet cat when Susan was nine and Lucy was only six, it was exactly the same expression as she had on her sweet face now.

Susan asked her suspiciously,

"Lucy why are we going to the lake again?"

Lucy thought quickly, she only knew Susan would say yes she never really had thought why yet. So she looked back at Susan smiling and said sweetly,

"Well I thought it would be nice to go back there, after all these years."

Susan sighed, "I can't believe it's been so long."

Lucy said, "I missed places like this in England, yet there would be no lakes like this in London."

Lucy thought about London and how dull it was compared to Narnia the city was mostly ruined from the blitz and most of it was dull and grey, yet in Narnia everything was natural and lush.

Susan nodded, agreeing with her, "True."

Lucy looked at her, "What about America?"

Susan looked at her sister she had never asked her about America that much, at first she thought Lucy and Edmund were jealous, even though life in America was hell for both her and Peter, she was sure Lucy wouldn't have liked it either but she answered her sister directly even so.

Susan sighed, " We never really went out much, me and Peter that was mother and father were out nearly all the time yet me and Peter were never that interested, I doubt there would have been lakes near where we lived but I wouldn't know even so."

There was a silence, and an extremely rare think happened, it was remarkable really, both Susan and Lucy were thinking the exact same think, the memory of all those years ago.

Susan thought if Lucy she was only ten then, she was now fifteen. It had been so hard for Susan missing out on her growing up her and Peter left for America when she was fourteen and Susan was sixteen, it was just after they had come back from Narnia, Susan barley even said goodbye to Lucy, she was not herself she had missed Caspian so much. Despite it not being obvious the sisters were so close it was unbelievable, Lucy had missed Susan desperately when she left with Peter to America.

Lucy looked across at Susan she was about to turn nineteen, it seemed so long ago when she had called her boring and had a splash fight with her in the water, the day back then would have been amazing, if they had not been attacked by wolves, she smiled at the memory, Peter had saved them and was knighted it was one of the best days of his lives too.

They both reached the lake in silence and it surprised them both when it was exactly as it was in the golden age. The golden gravel was still golden, the water was still salty yet pure and the grass was still a deep green colour.

"It's beautiful." sighed Susan and she was correct it was so simple yet to them it was amazing.

They both dismounted and slipped off their horses and ran straight into the water feeling its cool water on their feet. whilst Lucy was stood admiring the large oak tree that had practically saved their lives all those years ago, Susan bent down letting her dark brown curls fall over her face and took up a huge amount of water and splashed it on Lucy causing her purple skirt to get soaking wet.

Lucy's mouth opened making a wide o a look of shock at her sister and soon splashed her back her splash covering the whole of Susan's body her dark brown curls dripping wet.

The sisters splashed each other playfully for the second time that day, smiling and laughing until they were both soaked to the skin. Eventually Susan decided to stop them both getting pneumonia and decided to get out of the lake and wrapped a towel around herself and helped Lucy with hers and the both sat on the branches of the tree letting the sun dry them off.

Lucy took the opportunity to talk to Susan about Caspian.

"Susan are you still in love with Caspian?" asked Lucy cautiously trying not to hit any sore spots.

"Lucy I don't know, I love him so much but it takes me so long to trust him every time he wants to kiss me or dance with me after what happened with Hermes and with Rabadash."

Tears began to roll down Susan's eyes as Lucy shifted towards Susan putting a comforting arm around Susan, she spoke to her comfortingly,

"Susan you love him and that's all that matters, he will never hurt you ever. He loves you so much he would never do anything to hurt you, ever since he saved your life in the forest he proved that to you."

Susan smiled at her yet her mind ticked at she turned her head quickly at Lucy,

"How did you know about the thing in the forest?"

Lucy smiled sneakily, "He told me."

Susan smiled at her, noticing the sunset she quickly said, running to her horse,

"It's getting late, we need to get back to cair if we want supper."

Lucy mounted her horse and they both set off as Lucy said,

"If Ed hasn't eaten it all yet!"

They both laughed as they rode off together.

**Please review!**


End file.
